Nowadays, the global computer industry is under rapid growing phase. As far as the computer manufacturers and sellers, with the gradually growing of the computer sales, the requirement of the supporting and maintenance facing the computer users grows proportionally. At the same time, with the application of computer operation system and the software gets complicated and professional increasingly, various viruses recklessly spread, and more and more computer users want to get more considerate and more comprehensive service of the computer supporting and repairing.
However, as far as the computer manufacturers and sellers, the expansion of the computer users' geographical coverage makes the service more difficult and makes the service cost continually get high. This has been a current existing problem which is difficult to overcome. For the professional IT service providers, it's impossible to really gain the expected benefits from the IT service, because of lacking of effective client remote supporting system.
Generally speaking, the computer manufacturers and sellers also including the professional IT service providers are now used for providing the call center of client supporting service for computer users. The application levels of the computer users and the occupational levels of the call center technical supporting staff are uneven, this results that the call center can not effectively solve the problem confronted by the computer users. The computer manufacturers and the IT service providers normally help users solve problems on the spot in the way of door-to-door service in order to ensure the satisfaction of clients. However, This method produces following problems:
1. Although the computer manufacturers and sellers provide call center phone supporting service, with the expansion of market and the growth of users, the phone supporting number of the call center grows, and the fee is quite considerable. At the same time, the application of the operating system and the software is increasingly complicated and professional, plus the spread of the virus, this leads to the amount of the supporting service needed by users also significantly increased. The problems confronted by users are getting more complicated and difficult for users to exactly describe, this leads to the growth of phone supporting time of the call center, even that the same problem can't be solved only by once phone. Finally, the problem is also solved by door-to-door service on the spot.
2. Because computer users' geographical coverage is getting increasingly widespread, users may be distributed nationwide or even global. Some users are located at remote areas, the possibility of door-to-door service is very small, and the cost is extremely high. This may bring the service providers with huge economic losses and at the same time lose the clients' satisfaction.
3. By providing door-to-door service to solve problems on the spot, although this can solve user computers' failure effectively, door-to-door service may not be in time even be delayed for several days sometimes because of the problem of users' coverage. During this term, maybe the computer user can't use computer, which brings users economic losses and directly leads to the drop of users' satisfaction.
Generally speaking, 80% of the computer failure is actually software-nature failure which can be solved by restoring system or reinstalling system. However, failure, which is similar to such software-nature failure, can completely be remotely solved by the Internet, and a set of effective Internet-based client supporting software system is only one absent.